The End of Janus, the Beginning of Magus
by The Prophet Lucca
Summary: Please read chapter two! I promise it's much more interesting than chapter one. If it isn't, you can Flare me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!
1. End of Beginning

Hurray! My very first fanfic! It's nice to be done. Thanx very much to my muse, Vivian. Stand up and do the honors.

DISCLAIMER:

Vivian: "The Prophet Lucca" does not own Chrono Trigger, or any characters. She is very sad about this, due to her obssession with the all-grown-up Janus, aka Magus.

Me: Now onto the beginning of the end of Janus's life as prince of Zeal Kingdom.

* * *

"JANUS!" he heard his sister, Schala scream as the portal closed. He was very scared, but didn't know what to do. A child of his young age would be much more frightened, but Janus was no ordinary six-year-old. His mother was gone; she had been changed by that evil machine. It had turned her into someone who didn't love him or Schala. No, she wasn't his mother. She may have looked like his mother on the outside, but it wasn't her. 

Suddenly, the deep blue turned black before him. He held his hands protectively in front of his face. Immediately, the blackness opened to a strange place. He looked around. There were low cliffs surrounding him, exept for one opening to his right. Heavy brush and trees grew out of and hung over the rocky sides. Just then, Janus heard a strange laugh behind him.

"Well, look what we have here." He turned around. A big, green creature with a mocking smile on its face floated out of the underbrush, with very short creatures appearing behind him. "What would a human boy be doing here?"it said, hovering over in Janus's direction.

"Get away from me, you ugly, green monster!" he yelled, backing away.

The green creature's face was a mix of anger and disbelief. "WHAT? Get him!" he roared. The imps ran towards Janus. He feared for his life now. _If only I could use magic, but I'm too stupid to use it. Maybe my mother was right_, he thought sadly. Unfortunately, they surrounded him, trapping him. The green creature flew over to him, his arms crossed.

"Ha," he said arrogantly, "more proof that the human race is utterly worthless. I, Ozzie the Great, shall lead the ever-rightous mystics in victory against the humans and rule the world." Ozzie lifted his arms to use a spell, and at that moment, Janus felt a surge of tremendous power run through himself. _What is this? Is this...magic? What is a Dark Bomb...?_ Four silver spheric lights circled his body and disapeared, while his hands moved seemingly on there own.He thrust out his arm, pointing at Ozzie. A dark gray light covered Ozzie, illuminating shadow and disilluminating light contrast on his whole body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and hefell to the ground, unconscious. The imps were gawking at both of them, not believing what had just happened. As quickly as it had come, the incredible energy left Janus. All of his energy drained so swiftly, he fell to his knees, and passed out.

When Janus awoke, he was in a dark room barely lit by torches. He lay on a large bed. He was startled to see that there was a woman looking at him. She had red hair in a thick braid atop her head. She also wore a white cape over a small shirt and short skirt.

"So, you're the kid who knocked Ozzie out." His jaw dropped in suprise at her masculine voice. "The name's Flea."

Without thinking, Janus blurted out, "Why is your voice so low, lady?"

Flea looked irritated. "What! I'm a guy!" Janus's jaw dropped in surprise. He stared stupidly at Flea. Flea stared back.

"What are _you _staring at? Geez, you actually thought I was female? What does it matter? I'm powerful, and that's all that matters. It's the same way with you. You're a kid, but I will train you to control your powers and use them to your full potential. You're gonna be useful to us, kid."

"_Quit _calling me 'kid'. I _have _a _name_, you know," Janus said, annoyed. "It's Janus."

Flea scoffed. "That name sucks. If you're gonna be a bad guy, you need a way better name. Hmm, a dark wizard..." Flea trailed off, pondering aloud, "...I've got it! Magus! Magus is your new name -- starting now."

Janus crossed his arms. "No way! Who said you could just _change _my name? I refuse it."

Flea sighed, shaking his head. "Magus, you need to learn that I'm the boss around here, and what I say is always to be obeyed. Got it?"

Janus threw his hands up, sighed in exhasperation, and stalked out of the room, slamming the heavy door.

He was in a long, dark, creepy, corridor, and there was one problem. Where would he go now? He sunk to the floor. _Why is this happening? _he thought.He squeezed his eyes shut, and wished with all his might that he could be with Schala.

He opened his eyes. He was still in the same dark hall. Tears filled his eyes, and he silently cried for everything that had happened since that awful day when his mother changed.

* * *

And that's the end. Now what? Should I continue into a story about Janus growing up around the Mystic cronies? Or should I make one about Magus doing something with Crono and friends? You decide. Also, what do you think of the title? If you have one that you think sounds better, let me know. 

Please review. If nobody reviews, I will assume that nobody is reading this, or it was so boring, they didn't finish. I would prefer constructive critisism, butI will even accept flames. Just write something, okay?


	2. Fear of Jugglers?

I appreciate people for reading this chapter. Although the first one was sort of dull, this one is _much _better, in my opinion.Thanx much to Yami Silverdramon and SmashQueen for reviewing, even if you might have not liked it. About Janus, I think that I may have made him out of character for crying, but I'll make up for it...now.

* * *

_What am I doing? I never cry. Besides, it's for weaklings. _Janus quickly wiped his tears, and got up. His stomach growled. _Oh, man. What a time to be hungry. I bet that sheman won't feed me._

He decided that maybe he could find the kitchen, and steal some food. He began to walk quietly down the very long corridor, lest he alert anyone...or anything. He almost shivered at the thought. _Almost._

Suddenly, a faint, inhuman scream came to his ears. _It's just the wind, _he thought, convincing himself. But then, it came again, louder. It was harder to ignore this time, so he walked a little faster. This time however, it was right behind him. Swallowing, Janus turned around. A big, freakish-looking monster was staring him right in the eyes.

_Don't make it think you're a bit afraid. Pretend it's Mother. Pretend it's Mother. Pretend it's Mother..._ That same thought kept repeating through his head, over and over. He could swear that it was starting to look like her, when, outof the darkness surrounding him, he heard another voice.

"Heh, heh. Yeah! That kid must be really good to make _me_ pass out, I can tell you that!" Janus's attention went back to the thing in front of him. Looking hungrily at him,it was starting to drool.

_Uh, oh. I think this is going to be bad. _He was just getting ready to run, when that same voice was shouting.

"Hey! Get away from there! If you're that hungry, go take your lazy ass down to the kitchen before I kill you!" The thing, fatter than Ozzie, stomped past Janus and out of sight.

"Sorry about that, kid. That piece of lard doesn't do much except eat," Ozzie laughed, causing the fat of his chins to jiggle.

"Why does everyone keep calling me kid? Is that what you call anything that has a name you don't know of?" said Janus, his previous feelings of annoyance surfacing.

"Fine. What's your name, kid?" Ozzie said, grinning.

"I am Ja--"

"Magus." Janus spun around. Flea was walking in his loud, high heeled boots towards them. Janus narrowed his eyes.

"I am _not _Magus! Do you here me?" his bratty, princely manners were coming out.

"Ho, ho! Check _this_ out, Flea! He has some attitude!"

Flea smirked. "Not bad for a small fry."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Janus yelled. "I am more important than you'll ever be!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Magus," said Ozzie.

"Yeah. You don't really understand who we are, or what we've done." said Flea.

"I really couldn't care less!" he said arrogantly.

Flea sighed. "Sorry Magus, but this for your own good."

Before Janus could react, Flea sent a cloud of purple gas his way. He started to get sleepy, his eyes closing. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. Janus felt himself falling to the ground right before he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke, Janus couldn't figure out where he was. It was like the rest of the castle--cold, dark, stone everywhere, but this was different. He looked around. It was small, and there was only one very sturdy stone door that somewhat blended in with the wall. It was locked, and Janus knew no magic. Not that it would work. He figured it probably had a barrier on it.

_Something's up, _thought Janus, eyes still scanning the room.

Without warning, all the torches were blown out. He spun in a circle slowly.Suddenly, therecame a booming voice, echoing in the room.

"MAGUS! WELCOME TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER! DON'T WORRY, YOU WON'T DIE!" Definitely Flea's voice.

"Show yourself, coward!" Janus shouted.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" he retorted. "WATCH CAREFULLY."

A yellow floating creature materialized in front of him.

"THIS IS WHERE YOUR GREATEST FEARS COME ALIVE! BEHOLD! THE JUGGLER! THOUGH I'M NOT SURE WHY YOU'RE AFRAID OF A JUGGLER..."

The Juggler castan ice spell on Janus. He fell on his back, and rolling onto his stomache, he pushed himself up. Right after that, it cast a fire spell. Again, unable to withstand the magic, he fell. He was barely able to get on his feet. Mercilessly, the monster cast a lightning spell. This time, he was close to losing consciousness. He tried to move, but every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire.

_Oh, man, it can't be all over now. _

Janus decided that the only thing he could do was keep his eyes open, just in case Flea and Ozzie could see him. They could.

"C'MON! KILL OR BE KILLED!"

"Hey!" Janus yelled with effort, "I thought you said I wouldn't die!" No response.

He turned his attention back to the Juggler, who was now casting shadow magic, which they couldn't normally do...

This time, however, the effect was feeble compared to the other elements. It barely hurt him, and Janus let out mental sigh.

* * *

And that's Chapter Two. Did you like it? Was it better than the first? Hope so. Please review. 


End file.
